


she think it's cute (that i know how to shoot)

by dimbleby



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimbleby/pseuds/dimbleby
Summary: When you spend your teenage years training to become a deadly assassin, you sort of forget to learn how to flirt.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Dinah Lance
Comments: 18
Kudos: 240





	she think it's cute (that i know how to shoot)

**Author's Note:**

> title ([🎝](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1MxCSRWgI0))

So this is what it’s like being a part of a not-exactly-team of super-not-exactly-heroes, Helena thinks. It’s not exactly like in the movies. You sit around and eat and compliment each other and shit. No one has ever asked her so many questions about her eye makeup and general color palate before. (She’s apparently giving them, _like, Trinity vibes._ ) 

It was her turn. Helena freezes, looking at Dinah. Black Canary. “I really like how, uh, you were able to kick, uh, so high in those tight pants.”

 _Fucking fuck._ When you spend your teenage years training to become a deadly assassin, you sort of forget to learn how to flirt.

Helena awkwardly takes a quick bite and avoids looking at the tight-pants-ed hottie in question for her reaction. Thankfully, Harley Quinn then takes the opportunity to steal Dinah’s car. Awkward moment successfully avoided!

*

“Uhh,” says Helena when she opens the door to Dinah Lance. They’re actual teammates now, with (former) Detective Montoya. The Birds of Prey. (She came up with the name. It’s the best.) That doesn’t mean that they hang out much outside of work, which -- if Helena is being honest -- is probably because every time Dinah asks her what she’s doing later, she says “training” and then runs away. Yeah, that might have something to do with it.

“Nice mansion,” Dinah says. “Can I crash?” 

“Thanks,” Helena says. “It’s not the one my parents were murdered in. That one’s down the street. Wait, what?” 

A million thoughts go through her head. It’s probably not safe for two-thirds of the team to be in the same location, Dinah really should-- 

“Yeah,” is what she says. Trying for casual. “Lots of rooms. Big rooms.” 

Dinah is wearing a dress. It’s sparkly, slinky and totally not her style. Which means she probably just got off work -- she’s kept her day job as a lounge singer as cover. 

“You probably can’t wait to take that off,” Helena says, and _jesus_. Why is she like this? “Sorry, I didn’t--”

Dinah raises an eyebrow. And slides one strap off her shoulder. “No, I can’t.” 

“Uh,” Helena says, searching Dinah’s face. Trying to be cool. She’s had a crush since day one: Dinah’s the kind of pretty that you can’t not notice. Especially if your type is badass with great hair. 

Dinah slides the other strap off. “Can’t wait.” 

She steps out of her dress. 

Helena isn’t quite sure, but she thinks that maybe Dinah is hitting on her. “Are you …. Um--” 

Dinah kisses her. “Oh my god,” she says, clearly a little annoyed but her lips are sweet -- “Yes, yes, yes. You are so cute. But so bad at flirting.” 

It’s the first time in years that she’s been called cute and Helena thinks she might actually like it. As for being bad at flirting ... well, you can’t argue with results.


End file.
